


Video Games

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [22]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Playing video games, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Super Mario Brothers babie
Series: HLVRAI Requests [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Request: BENREY PLAY VIDEO GAME WITH JOSH

“Benby, I got Bubbled again.” Joshua pouted, and Benrey chuckled softly, shaking his wii remote to pop Joshua’s little toad out of the bubble. Joshua grinned up at him. “Thank you!” 

“Yea kiddo.” Benrey hummed, watching as Gordon’s Luigi slowly floated past in the bubble, as Gordon had gotten up to check on the pizza rolls. Joshua had to be stopped a few times from freeing Luigi from the bubble, but he did leave it alone now. They hummed, leading Joshua through the jumps carefully. 

“Ah look, if you get up here, you can jump perfectly and hit the top of the pole.” Benrey managed it, but Joshua didn’t quite get there, landing about half way down the pole. “Ah, well, that’s alright, you’ll get it next time.” Luigi popped and fell to the pole as well, as Gordon came back into the room, holding a plate of pizza rolls. 

“Ah heck, sorry for that.” Gordon settled, putting the plate down on the table. “They’re still hot so don’t-” 

Benrey popped a lava pocket into his mouth, immediately hissing and blowing the air through his mouth with the burning hot pocket. Gordon sighed softly, glancing at Joshua. 

“You’ll listen to me, won’t you?” 

“Mhm!” Joshua giggled slightly, kicking his feet. 

“Alright.” Benrey’s voice was muffled slightly. “Next level. They’ll cool by then.” 

They started the next level, and Joshua immediately ended up in a bubble, popped moments later by Benrey once more.


End file.
